The Rambings of Shiz
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: A small collection of One Shots from the dairies and journals of Wicked characters. Characters to include Glinda, Elphaba Fiyero, Bock and others :D...Pleaaase r
1. Galinda's Diary

**I don't own Wicked blah blah blah.**

**Glinda entry as a speedy written one, and yeah she's a little dumb so some words are MENT to be wrong. Hopefully I'll get round to writing Elphies entry next :D.**

**Theres are all set DURING the Shiz days and this specific one BEFORE Galinda and Elphie and friends :D**

**Part 1 Galinda**

Dear Diary...no

Dear Bestest Diary...nope

YO!...ewww deffinatly not

Dearest Darlingest Diary,

Yeah I like that…it sounds so cute, so cheque so…GA-LIN-DA. I have decided to write my name like that in case some big famous person comes and welcomes me into the land of….stardom. So they can say my name right. They never do people always say G-LINDA…not Ga-Lin-da like I want and I constantly have to remind them…by them I mean Billy Goat Gruff who refuses to teach us history and won't shut up about old wars and stuff…I swear I'd hate that class if it wasn't for…for…

HIM

Him….him…Fiyaro…oh what a name…In fact it isn't just Fiyero it's PRINCE Fiyero…and soon I shall be PRINCESS Galinda.

OOOOOOOH…It tastes soo good to say. Princess Galinda…ME!

Our names are sooo alike. With three…mmm…what's that word that Elphie has to keep reminding me off…um…sy-a-bulls. We've got three each.

Elphaba said that the fact we both have three sy-a-bulls in our name means nothing. She then went on to point out that she also has three but she can't stand…mmm..now what was it she called him…oh!

"That suck up arrogant pin head"

I don't agree…. he's smart…failing everything…. but smart.

I think I'm in love.

Love

LOOOOVE

LUVE

Luv!

L-O-V-E!  
LOVE!

Elphaba has just snapped at me to stop shouting about love when she's reading. I said that she is simply jealous because Fiyero likes me instead of her. Well who wouldn't. She has the pose and charm of an earthworm and the temper of an…an ELPHABA!

See Dairy dear it's so bad I can't even think of a word.

Elphie reminds me not to speak my thoughts aloud

She then threw a book at me…for someone so "grown-up" and "mature" she acts like a little spoilt-

She threw another book at me

It's a shame really. If I was so…bright….maybe I would be like her. It's odd really she's not _ugly_….not completely hopeless…in need of better wardrobe and highlights….and make-up BADLY, but not hopeless…maybe if she's nice to me I'll give her one of my famous make-overs.

Elphaba told me she'd rather stick forks in her eyes and orders me not to speak aloud when writing again…Oops did it again…and again…and…

Third book flies past my ear WHAT IS HER PROBLEM!

_My problem is that you keep shouting your meaningless thoughts out when I'm trying to study OK?_

Sorry you had to see that it's just

_Also Ga-Lin-Da as you so want to be known this is MY notebook not yours. How on earth can you get them mixed up…for one yours is pink…and oh yeah it's covered in some poor Animal_

Is not…it's FAKE fur.

_How would you know…you couldn't even remember what a syllable was._

ELPHIE STOP WRITING IN MY DAIRY!

_Technically this is my dairy for future reference: D_

I hate you

_The feeling is mutual roomie._

I hate that girl so much.

I'd better stop writing n-

_I can't believe she puts hearts over her 'i's…maybe that why you never finish work Galinda._

ELPHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Fiyeros Random Scrap Of Paper

**Still don't own Wicked :P**

**Thanks so much to those who have taken the time to review **

**This isn't the promised Elphaba entry, wasn't quite able to get into the angsty mindset for her…so Fiyero it is…His is pretty weird…mainly notes with other characters and snippets of conversations he could be bothered writing down.**

**I might write another one for him (and the others) if I can be bothered or have the time.**

**Set just before the scene with the revealing of the Lion Cub.**

**Part 2 Fiyeros scrap of paper.**

God I'm bored off my ass, why I'm writing my thoughts down…well I'm that bored.

Seriously which crack pot decided we needed to attend classes any whey.

There is one advantage here though. The girls have literally gone crazy for me. There's this cute little blonde chick who keeps floating round me like a butterfly to a very sexy flower. Shame about her boyfriend…some Munchkin kid who glares whenever she's within' two feet of me. I look over and yup…still scowling. Oh wait…ouch…that isn't her boyfriend, she just turned him down. Rather dramatically may I add.

The girl next to him is telling him to wise up and get over her. I think Galinda got to her. She's much more groomed then usual. Wearing make-up and a pretty dress…It looks weird on her. You'd know this girl if you saw her…not ugly or anything actually she'd be quite pretty if it wasn't for her obvious flaw…well…she looks like a traffic light on go. Also she's the only one who wasn't staring when I walked in. She looks really upset…think it's to do with the Oz guards taking that Goat teacher away…

I'll send her a note to cheer her up.

Hi Emerald, you've been Galindafied.

_Oh go back to your castle will you?_

Ouch….I'm hurt Elphie.

_It's Elphaba…_

That's kinda pretty, you might be two if you smiled once in a while.

_That's the wrong 'too'_

Oooh Grammar police on the loose

_I'm not talking to you…I usually talk to people with working brains_

You should stop thinking so much

_You should start thinking in general_

Ah touché!

She refuses to reply…don't think she's used to complements. The glare I got off her it would make the Wizard himself tremble. Oooh the blonde girls getting jealous. She's scribbling a note. Ow…it hit me in the head. See NOW Emerald smiles. She sends me a note too. I read hers first.

_Schadenfreude_ :)

What the hell does that mean. Oh well I'm bored with her any whey…wonder what blondies got to say

_Hiiiii Fiyero – Galinda xxx_

Dear god she spelt hi with five 'i's all with hearts…missing Elphaba's writing already.

Hiya Cutie

I swear she almost lifted off her chair she was so happy. Meh I'm bored. May as well humor her.

_This class is sooo dull – G xxx_

Yeah I know…Got some blonde eye-candy to look at though.

_^^ Your sweet – G xxxx_

Not as sweet as you.

She actually squealed and egged on by her friends she sent this

_Party was fun last night?_

I know...wanna go out some other time. X

Another squeal. Ooh that Munchkin kid looks pissed off… I send her another note.

Pick you up tomorrow at eight ;)

Oh Emerald sends me another note.

_Look I know you have everyone else fooled but not me…She's not very bright and I know you have her under your spell but if you hurt her_…

Didn't know you were friends

_Well we are and besides that…I'm only saving my own skin…if you upset her she'll never stop crying and she'll keep me up all night._

Oooh your jelous Miss Elphaba

She reads this note and nearly wet herself laughing, she wipes tears of laughter from her eyes and writes back.

_That's funny…I'd rather come to class naked_

Now that I'd like to see

_Jerk_

I shoot her a guilty smile…maybe that was a little harsh.

Sorry

_So you should be._

You date at all or do you just study all the time?

_Are you blind or just stupid…_

No you're a lovely shade of green

She doesn't respond for a while, she looks a little hurt. Almost like she wanted me to pretend that I didn't see it like everyone else did...I'm not _trying_ to be mean but it's pretty hard to miss.

I think there's is nothing in my head worth remembering except all the weird stuff that happens here.

The class is much quieter now…The old school master actually seems to have come back from wherever he was going, what we all seem to be thinking about is…

What's in the covered cage he's holding, because I swear it's shaking…


End file.
